Just another club
by AttackOnPotatoPizza
Summary: Christa is in the leadership club, while Ymir is on the swimming team. Christa is left attending to all the piled up work by herself. She feels stressed and annoyed, but that fades away quickly as Ymir walks in handing her a form for a fundraising event. That form ends up changing both their lives, filling it with both pain, and happiness.


**A/N: So, I decided to make another YumiKuri fan fiction. I don't know how many chapters this one will be, and I don't know when I'll be updating either. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, it's rather slow at first considering it's the first chapter. Thanks for reading! I apologize for any grammar errors, if there are any, I typed this in a hurry. Reviews are welcomed of course.**

The alarm beeped loudly, waking the blonde up. She groggily reached over to shut it off, and slowly got out of her warm bed. It was Monday morning which meant she had school. She yawned and headed towards her bathroom to take a quick shower. The tired girl stripped out of her pajamas, and sighed as she stepped in, feeling the warm water run down her body.

She sighed as she realized all the work she had to do today. Since she was part of Leadership at school she had to deal with paperwork. Recently a lot of different clubs have been prospering up, and she had to explain on how to fill out forms. It was really tedious, and it wore the blonde out.

After finishing her shower, she exited to ready herself for school. She dressed lightly, in a white skirt and black shirt. It wasn't too chilly outside, at least that's what she hoped. After grabbing her belongings she made her way downstairs and exited the front door, locking it before making her way to school. As she walked, she thought of her daily schedule. She had an essay due, which she stayed up half the night to do, and 2 quizzes. One for Chemistry, and another for History. The blonde sighed in irritation, but stopped as she heard being called.

"Christa!" A girl with brown hair, tied back in a ponytail called.

The blonde's irritation faded, and she smiled brightly.

"Hey Sasha! What's going on?"

Both girls walked up the steps of the school, walking down the empty hallway. It was still rather early, and most kids didn't crowd the halls. Most of them went out to the lunch area, or behind the school.

"Nothing much..Mikasa says you guys have been getting a lot of paper work recently." Sasha reached into her sweater pocket and extracted a Snickers.

She quickly opened it and took a bite stopping as they reached the leadership room.

"Yeah..It's been stressful. I really do not understand where all these clubs are popping from." Christa sighed and reached over to grab the door knob, twisting it, thus opening the door.

Inside the room was a tired looking Mikasa. She sat down at a desk with papers scattered everywhere. Christa walked over and saw most of them being request forms for clubs, and a few about upcoming events.

"Aw Mikasa don't strain yourself out too much.." Sasha reached over and hugged the girl from behind.

"There's so much work to be done Sasha, I have no time for you." The words sounded cold, but they didn't phase the girl.

She knew the girl was stressed out."I'm sorry Mikasa. I should help you out.."

Christa reached over but stopped as Mikasa stood up. "How about you help me during lunch. The bell will ring any second anyway."

Just as she finished her sentence, the bell rang. Mikasa sighed and quickly scooped up the papers, She gazed over at Christa who was pouting, her lower lip sticking out.

"Ah, here.." Christa blinked and looked down to see Mikasa giving her a stack of papers.

"They're from people who wish to start clubs." Christa mentally cursed herself, but smiled and took the papers.

"Okay, Mikasa. I'll be here during lunch to assist you."

"Most of the leadership club will be in the gym to organize the school dance. If you need anything, we'll be there."

With that she took her leave, Sasha following beside her. _"I hate my life.."_ The girl thought and walked off to class to face her first quiz of the day.

Lunch came around rather quickly. Christa quickly left her English class, and went over to the empty classroom. She did like being alone. School was rarely ever quiet, so this was a nice change of atmosphere. She set her things down, and sat at a desk, taking out the stack of papers, and a black pen.

_"__Oh god.."_ She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. What she hated the most, was that most of these people didn't fill out the forms correctly. They either forgot to name the club, somehow, or they didn't fill out the positions correctly. She began scanning through them clicking her tongue in annoyance. Just as she was about to table flip the table in front of her, she heard a knock on the door.

_"__Oh great..."_ She hesitated and thought of ignoring it. The person knocked again, harder this time. "C-come in!"

Just as she said those words, the door swung open and an unfamiliar girl walked in. Her brown hair was messy, and it was tied back behind her. She wore a gray shirt, and blue skinny jeans. She looked annoyed as she made her way to the blonde's desk.

"Hey." The girl muttered and handed the blonde a paper.

Christa hesitated, not knowing what to do. The girl gave her a confused look, and her brown eyes dug into her blue ones.

"Hello!? Can you take the paper or not? Do you need help?" "O-oh..! I'm sorry!"

She quickly took the paper from her and sighed. "Please..don't be another club.."

"Eh..?" The brunette looked down at her desk and smirked. "Ah, I see. You have a bunch of idiotic kids, asking to start a club. Most of them are freshman I bet." She clicked her tongue, and smiled as the blonde didn't respond, indicating that she was correct.

"Well, I'm not here to _START_ a club, I _AM_ in a club. The swimming club to be exact. The names Ymir!" She out stretched her hand, and looked down at the blonde with a crooked smile.

"Oh..." The blonde took her hand and shuddered, realizing how strong her grip was. "I-I'm Christa..Christa Renz."

"Oh, I've heard of you! You're that really smart girl, who has straight A's and shit right?"

"Uhm..Yes. I am." Christa muttered and looked away from the girl. She gazed down at the paper the brunette gave her. She read it to herself and sighed.

"Fundraiser..A car wash?" Ymir nodded and sat down at the table behind her.

"Yup..We're trying to make some money, so we could all go camping. See once a year the swimming team and the track team go on a camping trip. Just a bunch of jocks going out to have fun."

Ymir yawned and stretched, and Christa couldn't help but notice her muscles. She heard that swimming keeps you in shape but..

"What are you staring at?"

The blonde blushed and looked away quickly, not saying anything.

"It's okay if you want to check me out, as long as you let ME check YOU out too."

The blonde, gave her a shocked look, and shook her head, with a deep blush on her face. "N-no I wasn't c-checking you out.."

"Oh really..."

Christa stood up and gathered the papers, attempting to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Ymir walked over to her and put a strong, warm hand on her shoulder.

"U-uhm the gym...I need to help organize the dance."

"There's only 5 more minutes until lunch ends" The brunette stated, with a smile on her lips.

"Well..I could still help.."

"Really? Why not stay here with me?" She asked huskily.

The blonde turned to see the girl staring at her with her intense brown eyes, amusement clearly written on them.

"Uh..I-I can't..I'm sorry, I have to go!" Christa quickly moved past the taller girl, and opened the door, almost falling as she left.

"Darn...she was so cute too." Ymir sighed, and exited the classroom, closing it behind her. She walked down the hallway, and smiled to herself. _Well, it's not the last time I'm going to see her. Leadership has to attend events..A fundraiser IS an event so.._

The bell rang, and the brunette chuckled quietly to herself as she walked off to class.


End file.
